Arwen and Legolaswhen they're 10 years old
by ilovelivin
Summary: What were Arwen and Legolas like as children and how did they become friends? This story tells it all.


A/N I've always wondered how the characters of LOTR were like as children.  
Especially Arwen and Legolas. I hope you enjoy this!  
  
"Adar," Arwen said in a whiny voice, "I am tired. When will we reach  
Northern Mirkwood?"  
  
"Soon, daughter. In a day, I suppose," Elrond said smiling and reached over  
to pat his daughter's hand.  
  
"But my bottom is sore!" Arwen said now in full complaining mode, "and I  
tire of riding Asfaloth!"  
  
"Arwen," Celebrian said riding up to the other side of her daughter, "be  
patient and you shall be rewarded."  
  
"With what?" Arwen asked impatiently.  
  
"It will be a surprise," Celebrian said briefly. She then drew closer to  
Elrond and spoke to him softly.  
  
Quite annoyed, Arwen kicked Asfaloth hard, which made him draw into a canter. Arms flailing, Arwen screamed as Asfaloth started to canter away  
from the group.  
  
"Arwen! What are you doing?" Arwen heard her mother distantly call; "you do  
not know how to ride Asfaloth properly yet! Arwen, come back!"  
  
"Amme, Adar, help!" Arwen cried, "Help!"  
  
Arwen struggled to keep on the horse and pulled back the rein, which startled Asfaloth and made him crash into a tree off the path. Arwen's head started to go fuzzy and that was all she could remember before she fainted.  
  
Arwen woke to find her Mother wiping her forehead with a cool cloth.  
  
"Amme." Arwen whimpered.  
  
"Shush, child," Celebrian murmured softly gathering her daughter in a hug.  
  
Arwen pressed her face into the velvety material of Celebrian's riding cape. She felt her Mother's silky silver locks brush her cheek and Arwen sighed softly. She had always wished to have her Mother's hair, silver as  
the starlight. Her own hair, she thought, was not half as nice.  
  
"Arwen! You are well!" Elrond cried, pulling his daughter near him, "we  
feared for you."  
  
They sat there for a while, Elrond and Celebrian cradling Arwen, their  
dearest child.  
  
"Milord, when will we ride again?" one of the Elves asked Elrond  
hesitantly.  
  
"Now," Elrond said, standing up and brushing of his tunic, "Melanim, ride  
with Arwen to be sure she won't get into any trouble."  
  
"Yes, beloved," Celebrian said standing up too, with Arwen.  
  
"I'm sorry, Amme," Arwen told Celebrian as they rode.  
  
Celebrian was silent for a moment; then, "It was a very naughty and foolish  
thing you did, my child."  
  
"I know, Amme," Arwen answered shamefully.  
  
Celebrian continued, "but I know you regret your actions. For that, Adar  
and I will forgive you."  
  
"Thank-you, Amme!" Arwen answered joyously.  
  
Celebrian laughed, "Just an hour, till we get to Northern Mirkwood. Are you  
not excited, Arwen?"  
  
"Oh, yes! I'm very excited! What are we to do in Mirkwood?"  
  
"Well, Adar has business with King Thranduil about."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"The.the kingdoms!" Celebrian said quickly.  
  
"Oh. What will I do, Amme?"  
  
"King Thranduil has a son, Legolas. We thought that the two of you could  
play together."  
  
"Play with a boy? Do I have to, Amme?"  
  
"Yes, Arwen. I expect you to be polite to Legolas. He is the prince of  
Mirkwood."  
  
"Yes, Amme," Arwen said grudgingly.  
  
"Legolas, honey," the Queen of Mirkwood said to her son, "maybe you and I  
could have a little talk, hmmm?"  
  
"About what, Amme?" Legolas asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well." Vende pulled Legolas into her lap, "you see, friends of Adar and mine are visiting Mirkwood. In fact, Lady Celebrian is my dearest friend  
and she and Lord Elrond have a daughter, Arwen."  
  
"So?"  
  
"You and Arwen are about the same age and we thought you two could play  
together."  
  
"No! I will not play with a girl!"  
  
"Legolas! Arwen is a princess."  
  
"I don't care! I do not want to play with a silly little girl!"  
  
"You will be rewarded, Legolas."  
  
"With what?"  
  
"Archery lessons, of course," Vende said with superiority.  
  
Legolas considered this offer. He had wanted archery lessons for a long  
time but his mother and father had always said he was too young.  
  
"Fine, then," Legolas gave in grudgingly.  
  
"Good, honey."  
  
A/N Weird ending, I know. Well, do you think I should continue? PLEASE  
PLEASE REVIEW!! Thanks tons! 


End file.
